No Regrets
by briana35805
Summary: It's her senior year. Isn't it supposed to be the best time of your life? She's always being picked on by The Mercies, the popular girls, and saw her bf kissing one of them. Theres only one guy to save her. Unfortunately, that's when the real drama starts
1. Brokenhearted

**CHAPTER ONE**

_"Brokenhearted"_

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own anything! Except this plot, of course. And then there's James, Allie, and the Mercies. BUT THAT'S ALL! nothing else. I REPEAT-nothing else. This was the first story I wrote like about two months ago, and it's not the best, but i think it's good. Be honest of what you think plz. This takes place when they're seniors in high school. And...well, yeah. ENJOY:)

* * *

****_"Brokenhearted"

* * *

_****Friday, October 5th.  
11:46pm**

Lily was sitting on the beach at night. She brushed her index finger across the bottom of her eye, and sniffled. She was heartbroken. She had dated him for six years, and she had caught him kissing the one girl she absolutely hated...Allie Einerson. She only needed one person right now; her best friend, Miley Stewart. But she was gone with her family to Tennessee.

It was a friday night, Lily's favorite night. She was at a bonfire with almost everyone at school, and she was having the greatest time. It was until she went looking for the restroom did she find her boyfriend, James kissing the hot blonde head cheerleader, Allie. AKA the most popular girl in school. Almost immediately, she burst into tears. So, that catches us up to where we are now. Lily, sitting on the beach, all alone, crying her eyes out. As soon as she swiped her hand across her eyelid, she noticed that the black eyeliner she had applied earlier this morning, was no longer on her eye, but on her fingertips. This made her cry harder; she had put so much work into looking perfect for this night.

"Lily...can we talk?"

She jumped up. She quickly wiped her eyes when she saw James. She tried not to show that she'd been crying, though it was pretty obvious, considering her eyes were dampened in eyeliner-wet tear stains. She fought it, though. She clenched her fists.

"No, I don't wanna talk to you anymore, James. Ever!"

And with that, she ran away from him, toward the bonfire. Just then, Allie and her friends stepped out infront of her.

"Aww, have you been crying? That's so...well, pathetic," Allie laughed.

Lily wanted to punch her so bad. But she was too upset. She just ignored her, and ran on. She heard people laughing at her, yet she continued to run. Only to run into her ex-best friend, Oliver.

"Lily? Are you okay?" He asked her, holding her arms.

She was crying so hard, he couldn't understand her.

"James, Allie...they...they...kiss..." She pulled away from him and wiped her eyes. "What're you doing here?" She asked him, trying to hold a firm voice.

"What do you mean?" He asked her with a confused look on her face.

"I, uhh...I have to go home." She changed the subject, and started to walk, clutching her shoulders, because the midnight beach breeze was breathing on her bare arms.

"Do you need me to walk you?" He followed her. "Cause I will," He added.

"No, really...Ill be okay. I just need to lie down," She answered, without looking at him.

"Forget her, man! She's not worth it." Oliver's best friend, Adam said to him. "Hey, we were thinking about gettin' some beer after the game with the cheerleaders. Huh, what do you say?" He asked with a grin from ear to ear.

"Uhh...yeah, count me in." Oliver answered hesitantly. He couldn't help but look away from everyone else as he watched a girl that used to mean so much to him, become broken hearted in one night. It hurt him so much. He still regrets the four years that they weren't friends, but he knows he can't win her friendship anymore.

* * *

Lily stuck the key in the keyhole, and opened the door. She threw the keys on the kitchen counter, and picked up her puppy, Duchess. "C'mon, Duchess." Lily walked with the tiny chihuahua over to the couch to check the phone messages. She let the dog wander the couch, but all it did was nibble Lily's fingers, while she pressed the button on the speakerphone.

_"_You have one new message..."

"Hey, Lily. It's mom. If you're wondering where we are, Lance and I took your brothers to San Diego for the night. We knew you'd much rather be with your friends than us, so we decided to leave you this message so you won't worry. We'll miss you, and we'll be back tomorrow night. I love you, bye."

_"_End of messages. Press one to repeat...press two to-"

Lily shut the phone off. She looked at her puppy. "Did you hear that, Duchess? They left without us! Can you believe them?!"

Duchess crawled onto her lap. Lily folded her arms on her chest. "I bet it was Lances idea. God, I hate him." She growled.

Duchess barked.

"I know what you're thinking. He's my stepdad, and I need to love him, but God forbid that man to ever have _my_ love!"

Duchess layed her head down on Lily's lap.

"Well, Duchess...you're the only one who cares right now." Lily sighed, and Duchess raises her head again, and whimpers.

"Yeah, James kissed Allie. Shows how much he cares, right? And Miley didn't call like she said she would, Jake never calls, and Oliver..."

Duchess barks.

"...I know, I know...you hate him. I won't mention his name around you again." Lily smiled, running her palm smoothly against the tiny dog sweater that Duchess was wearing.

Lily sighed, and sunk back in her seat, "School Monday. Yikes," her eyes went big. "It's gonna be rough. I would bring you but," She set the puppy on the floor. "They don't alow dogs. Sowwy, Duchess!" She said in a baby voice.

Duchess wagged her tail.

"Well, I'm going to bed. C'mon, Duchess! Let's go upstairs and get you in your doggy bed!" Lily started walking up the stairs, and Duchess soon followed.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, there's chapter one. It's not the best, and trust me...it gets better. What to expect in this story:  
-school on monday  
-a very deep tragedy.  
-romance between her and Oliver. (in later chapters)  
-why they quit being friends for four years.  
-miley's big, shocking news.  
-more things about James and Allie  
-shocking news about Oliver.  
And lots more! Like I said, It'll get better...so, I hope you like it. Now, all you have to do is press that little blue button on the bottom left, and then type stuff. :)  
ALSO! I do except requests in this story, so if you have ideas, just let me know, and i might just add it to the story. All ideas are welcome, but not all will be chosen. Anyway, chapter two will be up either later on tonight, or tomorrow after school.**

**BYE!**


	2. Can we talk?

**CHAPTER TWO**

_"Can we talk?"_

**DISCLAIMER- I own nothing! Except maybe the keyboard im using to type this, but that's beside the point. Not much to say about this except...ENJOY:)

* * *

****_"Can we talk?"

* * *

_****_Monday, October 8.  
7:04am_**

Lily pulled her hair into a ponytail, she wore black leggings with a jean miniskirt with chains on the pockets, a dark red tanktop with a black quartersleeve shirt underneath, dark red vans, and chained bracelet.

"There, all set." She smiled, looking in the mirror.

She grabbed her puppy, and skipped her way down the stairs. "So much for being home Saturday night, right?" She muttered to her puppy.

Duchess whimpered.

"I know," Lily whispered. She filled Duchess' dog bowl with puppy chow, slung on her backpack, and headed out the door.

**_7:43am_**

_Lily's POV_

I slammed my books into my locker, just as the school doors opened. There came...The Mercies.

Consisting of: Allie Einerson, Ellie White, Shellie Kayman, and Kellie Grayne.

You were lucky if you became a "Miss Mercy". You could never be their queen. Allie already had that covered. "Queen Mercy". They're the snobbiest, richest, most popular, prettiest, and...in my opinion...the most annoying...est. Allie was pretty much the most popular girl in school. Everyone pretty much worshipped her. She was mean, but she had talent in singing, dancing, and cheerleading. She's the head cheerleader, and what's worse? She has my boyfriend. The quarterback. James Kent.

Okay, I know what you're thinking. Why would the quarterback of the football team be dating a reject like me?

Okay, one...im not a reject! And how dare you call me that! And two...he wasn't a quarterback when we first started dating. I remember it like it was yesterday. Eighth grade. My dream come true.

**FLASHBACK:**

Lily, Miley, and Oliver were sitting at the lunch table when all of a sudden, they heard Ashley scream, "What?! You're breaking up with me?!" And storm out of the cafeteria.

The trio laughs, then...James comes up the the three. "Hey, wassup?" He asked cooly.

"Not as catchy as 'sup'." Miley muttered under her breath. "What's her problem?" James asked.

"Oh, nothing. Forget her," Lily answered, "Seperation Anxiety." She added in a whisper.

"So, anyway, Lily...I was wondering. Do you maybe...wanna go out with me?" James asked nervously. Lily couldn't believe it, but she answered, "Yes," in a heartbeat.

**END FLASHBACK.**

I heard Allie's annoying laugh, and it made me jump out of my memory, only to find her taking pictures with James. I groaned, and slammed my locker. I was the only one in the hall, well, of course there were The Mercies and James, but they always skip homeroom. I slung my backpack and me into homeroom, just as the bell rang.

"Phew," I muttered. Mrs. Ikard was about to say something, but I held my hand up. "Hey, Mrs. Ikard...technically, I was here before the bell." I shot one of my...award winning smiles!

She nodded, and I took my seat, six rows away from Oliver. I had every class with him and Miley. Where's Miley when you need her? Oh, that's right! Partying with a bunch of hot cowboys. Lucky her.

I rested my head on my desk, and I heard people talking about me.

"That's her...the one James cheated on!"  
"Ugh, look at how she dresses! Why did James date her?!"

"She totally doesn't deserve him! Allie's so much prettier,"  
"I agree! Allie and James make the cutest couple!"

"Headcheerleader and Quarterback sounds way better than  
Geeky Punk/Skater girl and Quarterback!"

"Oh, my gosh! Look at her! She's pathetic!"  
"I know! A total waste of a good girlfriend."  
"Poor James,"

"I heard they dated six years!"  
"Six years too long,"  
"What a freak!"

I rolled my eyes at their rude comments. I dont't care what they think. They're just a bunch of self-obsessed Wannabe Mercies.

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop looking at Oliver. I was glad he didn't catch my stare...that would've been bad. Finally, the bell rang. I was the first one out. And thus, begins day one of my horrific nightmare. Lucky me.

**_3:22pm_**

I was the last one in the building, as I walked out of the classroom where I was gathering my homework, I heard someone behind me say, "Alright, Man...Catch'ya later."

"Oliver," I whispered to myself. I kept walking, praying to God that I'd make it away from him. But...I didn't.

"Wait up!" He called.

I stopped. "Hey, Lily, got a sec.?" He asked me. I turned around.

"Hmm...do I have a sec? Do I have a sec...I don't know, lemme check my date book,"

He rolled his eyes. I held my hand in front of my face, then three seconds later, I took it down.

"Nope, all full! Sorry, check back in ten years." And, I turned around and walked farther.

"Lily, I really need to talk to you,"

I stopped, and closed my eyes. I could tell, he really wanted to talk to me. I decided to give him a chance. I walked up to him. "Okay, go." I said, looking at my watch. He laughed, and grabbed my hand as an attempt to stop me from looking at my watch, but both of us stopped and looked at each other, then quickly let go.

"Well? I said go," I said, folding my arms, getting annoyed.

He took a deep breath, and looked me in the eye. "That day, the day we...I guess you could say...stopped being friends? Do you remember?"

I laughed. "Sure,"

**FLASHBACK:**

They were alone on the beach...

"Oliver, I don't get what your problem is! You've never acted like this!" Lily yelled, trying hard not to show that she's crying.

**END FLASHBACK.**

Oliver sighed. "When I said those things...the things I...shouldnt've said..." He looked down.

**FLASHBACK:**

"You just...don't have time for me or Miley anymore! Dont'chu get it, Lily?!" He yelled, walking closer to her. "Okay, not like you used to! You used to call everynight, we'd hang out everyday! Now, you're cancelling this, cancelling that!" He gestured with his hands.

Lily wiped her tear, folded her arms and rolled her eyes.

**END FLASHBACK.**

I crossed my arms, and narrowed my eyes. "You meant it, didn't you." I said, getting sort of mad.

"At the time, yes."

I rotated myself once, groaning. "Oliver! There is no 'At the time' in a situation like this! You either meant it...or not!"

**FLASHBACK:**

"Maybe it's best for the both of us if we just..." He started, but decided to stop.

"What are you saying?" Lily asked, unsuccessfully holding back tears.

"Maybe it's best if we just...stopped being friends," He continued...and for three seconds, Lily couldn't speak. He took the hint, and left her there...crying...alone...on the beach.

**END FLASHBACK.**

"Lily, I..." He began, with sadness and frustration in his eyes. Our little talk was interupted by little miss perfect.

"Oliver!" She pranced up to us, and kissed his cheek.

"Ellie." He said, unenthusiastically. Did I forget to mention Oliver was dating Ellie White?

"Kellie and I were looking for you outside by your car! You didn't even come!" She stomped her foot and squealed on the word "come".

She looked at me. "Truscott," She greeted me in a low voice, then looked me over, and turned back to Oliver. "So, anyway, you comin' or not? I gotta get home and catch the last fifteen minutes of Dawson's Creek!" She squealed, complaining.

I folded my arms. "Why watch it when you live it everyday at school?" I said, aloud...just to make sure she heard me.

She looked at me, and dropped her expression. "Excuse me, was I talking to you?" She asked, in a mad voice. I love making a Miss Mercy mad! It cracks me up! I haven't succsessfully made Queen Mercy mad yet, but give it time...it'll all work out.

"El, why don't you wait with Kellie in the car. I'll be there in a sec." He pointed to the school doors.

_Sec._ There's that word again. I hate that word!

"Sure, hurry okay?" She winked at him, then prissed her way outside.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, I can see duty calls, so...I'll talk to you later, _kaysies?_" I mocked The Mercies by saying "Kaysies".

"Don't be like that," He said.

But I left. He really gets on my nerves.

_**5:39 pm**_

_Oliver's POV_

Why does Ellie get so jealous all the time? I mean, I treat her like a man should treat a girl, I constantly tell her I'd never cheat on her, I call her everyday, and yet she can't stand for me to be alone with someone else?! Why do I even date her? Im not popular, im just a football player. Does that automatically make me compatible with a Miss Mercy? Well, it _does_ make sence. I mean, she _is_ hot. She looks perfect, she dresses perfect. Her curly, medium light, blonde highlighted brown hair that reaches to the top of her breats, did look perfect in the sunlight. But, the thing is...do I really love her?

I was laying on my bed, staring at the white, bumpy ceiling. I took another drink of my sierra mist. It was raining outside, and im guessing pretty cold, after all, it is October. It was lonely at my house. Mom was at my Aunt Charlette's, Dad was at work, and my siblings were sleeping over at other people's houses. I was home alone, as usual. No computer, no video games, just me, wearing a white teeshirt and blue checkered boxers, tossing a football up in the air constantly, and listening to the rain. My comforting silence was interupted by a knock on my door. I got up, and answered it.

I pressed my hand against the doorknob and twisted it, then pulled it open.

There stood Lily, clothes were soaking wet, literally drenched in rainwater, she was shivering, her long, swirly blonde hair was flat, wet, and didn't curl, just hung loosely on her shoulders, and part of her bulging chest. I sighed, and gripped onto the door. She spoke, but her voice was cracky as she tilted her head up.

"Can we talk?"

* * *

**A/N-Okay, there you go...chapter 3. keep in mind that i wrote this 2 months ago when I was still 12. :) so it's not the best stuff. Anyway, I hope you like it, and I'll have chapter 3 up by Thursday. hope you liked it!**


	3. Torn Between Two Kisses

**CHAPTER THREE**

_"Torn Between Two Kisses"_

**DISCLAIMER- I own nothing except this plot, James and the Mercies. Do we understand each other? Good. ENJOY:)**

**_IMPORTANT COMMENT: ON MY PROFILE PAGE, I HAVE PUT UP PHOTOS OF CELEBRITIES WHO PLAY THE MERCIES, AND JAMES. BE SURE TO CHECK THAT OUT SO YOU WILL KNOW WHO TO PICTURE!

* * *

"Torn Between Two Kisses"

* * *

_**

**_Monday October 8  
_****_5:42pm_**

_Oliver's POV_

"Come in," I told her. She walked inside, and I shut the door. She examined my house, and sat on the couch. The sight of her body being soaking wet made my hormones go bizerk.

"Why are you here?" I asked her. I noticed the sweetness in her eyes after she tucked some raggedy, wet truffs of hair behind her ear, and looked up at me.

"I needed to talk to someone. The only person at home is Duchess, and...Miley's gone. Jake's out of town, you're the only one left who still..." She began, but then looked down at her fingers. She was twisting them, and turning them. I remember. It's a nervous habit she always did. Hmph. I thought she controlled that habit. Whatever.

"Who still what, Lily?" I asked her. I was sitting on a recliner next to the couch where she sat.

"I...can't explain it. I don't know what's happening to me." She started crying the words out, lightly of course. I got up, and sat next to her on the couch. "Lily? What's wrong? What are you talking about?" I shifted some of her hair off of her shoulder, while she continued to look at her fingers being knotted up.

"Is this about James?" I asked her, I hated seeing Lily cry. It's like...I don't know, just, even though we're not friends anymore, something comes over me...it's weird!

She shook her head. "Not just James," She stood up, and started walking around my living room. "Everyone," she continued.

I leaned back against my couch.

"Didn't you hear what they said in homeroom?!" She asked, for some reason pointing to herself and the door at the same time. I shrugged.

"Yeah, but...you never cared about that kind of stuff. That's not who you are." I answered her, sitting up.

"Yeah, but it still hurt, Oliver! How would you feel if you saw Ellie kissing...Jordan Gene!" She yelled. Whoa, I never thought about that. She must be hurting.

"I...I never..." I began, but she cut me off.

"That's right. You never. You never once thought about how much you hurt me that day on the beach, and...and you never thought about the things that your girlfriend says about me, and the things people say..." She said while counting the sections on her fingers. I sat on the couch, astonished. I noticed there was more fear than anger in her eyes.

"You know, sometimes, I don't even think you ever knew me." She said, while walking toward the door. I got up and followed her. "Lily, don't leave!" I commanded.

"Why should I stay?!" She asked me, yelling. "Okay, that girl that I was...that's not who I am anymore! Im not the little jr. high princess you knew four years ago. Take a look at me, Oliver?! Who do I look like to you?!" She yelled, tears formed in her eyes.

I got closer to her. I said in a soft, comforting voice, "My best friend."

Black tears rolled down her cheeks while both of us remained silent. I couldn't believe what I did next. I put my arms on her hips, and reached my head down onto hers, and touched her lips on mine. She didn't put much effort into it, but I knew she was accepting it, especially when she lifted her arms up and threw them around my neck, and placed her hands on the back of my head, twisting her fingers through my hair.

I knew her heart was beating quickly, just like mine. I strolled my fingers through her wet, but still beautiful golden locks, and down her back. We both knew we had to stop this before it went too far, and we did something we'd both regret. Finally, after what seemed like forever, we broke apart. She looked down, and, from what I can hear, giggled silently.

"Im sorry," I apologized. "I shouldn't have kissed you."

"No," she began. "It's alright." She tried to smile, but her tenderness was too caught up in the moment, and instead, bit the corner of her mouth. She placed her hand on the doorknob. "I'd better get home."

"Yeah"

"G'night," She said, opening the door, and stepping outside, back into the rain.

"Night." I replied, and shut the door. I leaned my back against the door and closed my eyes. The time I heard her car start, I slid myself down onto the floor, and pulled my knees up to my chest. "What've I done?" I whispered to myself as I remembered my girlfriend, Ellie. And how I had just kissed another girl.

I began to think at that point, should I tell her? Or, should I just keep it a secret? What confuses me most is...I have never kissed Ellie like I had kissed Lily. There was that one time last year where we won the homecoming game, and I lifted her up and kissed her. That was my first open-mouth kiss with Ellie. Am I developing feelings for Lily? Is she developing feelings for me? Have I lost my feelings for Ellie? I guess we'll see. I hope we'll see. Maybe we'll see.

**_7:24pm_**

Lily paraded around her room with her hair up, and dry, in a messy bun, a white cami, and blue sweatpants. She was on the phone with Miley.

"I don't know _what _I was thinking, Miley!"

"He likes you, and he proved it!" Miley bragged on the other line.

"Yeah, I know...but he doesn't even like me. It was just...a pity kiss."

"Open or closed?"

"Open-mouth," She answered.

"Toungue or no toungue?" Miley asked, narrowing an eyebrow.

"Do I have to answer that?" Lily asked, flopping herself onto her bed.

"It _was_ toungue!" Miley cheered.

"Oh, what'da _you_ know from pity kisses and real kisses. But, I have to go feed Duchess. I'll talk to you later. Bye." Lily switched off the phone. She didn't know what was real from fake. She didn't want to go to school tomorrow. Way too much drama. What if it was a setup?! What if he called Ellie after she left, and told her! And now the both of them are planning revenge! This was too much for Lily. She rolled over and closed her eyes, without feeding Duchess.

**_Tuesday October 9  
10:13am_**

_Lily's POV_

Second period. Only five more classes left before I can go home. I can last, dontcha think? So, I had avoided everyone that day. James, Allie, Ellie, and...Oliver. My next class was with James. I was already late, so I just stayed at my locker for a few extra minutes. I shoved my backpack in it, and once I got it in, I closed my locker.

"Lils!" I heard someone call behind me. I spun around, hoping it was Oliver. It wasn't...It was James.

"Can we talk please?" He asked me. He looked so cute. I couldn't resist.

I folded my arms across my chest, and couldn't resist but smile. "If this is about the bonfire, don't worry about it. You and Allie look great together, everyone thinks so. I mean, you've only known me for six years, and you've known her for like, three! I mean, wow! I can see why you chose her over me! But anyway, like I said, don't worry about it, after all, I--"

I was cut off by his lips covering mine. His hand on my cheek, lifting my head. Our lips were moving up and down like waves, and I smiled inside. He liked me again, but then I thought of Oliver.

**Meanwhile...**

"So, you're breaking up with me?" Ellie had tears forming in her eyes.

"El, im not saying we can't still date, I was just telling you that last night I kissed Lily." Oliver explained.

Ellie crossed her arms, as a stray tear crept down her cheek. She was hurt, and he could tell. "Truscott, I should've known." She laughed through pity, and looked at her shoes.

"I have to go find Lily, alright?" He said.

"Okay. But hey," She hit his arm, playing. "You know what you want. That's what I always liked about you. You let me get away, but don't let her get away, alright?" Ellie smiled.

Oliver smiled. "I won't." He left her in the hallway, and he turned the corner.

Elliy dropped her smile, and watched him turn the corner. "Not if I can help it," she said, walking in the other direction.

Oliver knew since she wasn't in second period, she'd be by her locker, so he walked that way, while James and Lily were still making out. Leaving a big surprise for Oliver when he turned the corner to her locker...

* * *

**A/N-0.O cliffhanger. Well, kinda. :) anyway, reviews will help get chapter four up faster! Special thanks to my reviewers!**

**MitchelMussoIsHott  
Valx3  
sweetcaroline  
your average TEEN  
ambulanceMURDER**

**I'll update as soon as I get lovely reviews!  
thanks for reading:)**


	4. Mesmerized

**CHAPTER FOUR**

_"Mesmerized"_

**DISCLAIMER-i own everything except hannah montana and oliver, lily, and miley. Kay?

* * *

_"Mesmerized"

* * *

_**Lily was mesmerized the second James' toungue entered her mouth. She was tossling her fingers through his thick blonde hair, when she opened her eyes, ready to pull apart. She noticed the shadow standing behind James. Her eyes widened as she pulled away from him, and wiped her mouth. She took a look at the boy behind him, "Oliver!" She whispered. James heard her and turned around.

"What are you doing, Lils?" Oliver asked, a sadness in his eye.

"Uhh, Oliver...what are you doing _here_?" She asked, smiling, but not meaning it.

James wiped his mouth. "'ey, buddy! How's our star linebacker?"

Oliver didn't answer. He was too hurt. He had broken up with his girlfriend for some girl that was kissing someone else. "Shouldn't you be kissing Allie instead of Lily?"

"Shit, man. Al and I broke up. Didn't you know? It's all over school!" He bragged.

"_I_ didn't know," Lily said.

James turned around and pointed at her. "You shut up!" He said, a strong, serious look on his face. One that scared Lily and made her back away, and run to the other hallway.

Once Lily turned the corner, she looked behind her to make sure no one was chasing her, then stopped, and sighed. "Phew," She managed to get out. "Made it!"

"Truscott!" Allie called.

Lily jumped skyhigh. "Allie!"

Lily looked at The Mercies standing infront of her. "Kellie. Shellie, whats up? Why aren't you in class?"

Allie walked closer to the teen. Her pink barbie-style heels clicked on the shiny, newly-polished tiled floor. "Oh, we just decided that maybe we'd like to have a few words with our new friend, Lilian!"

"Friend?" Lily questioned.

"That's right, Lils!" Allie placed an arm over Lily's shoulder, and began to walk with her. "Best friend. How would you like to become a Miss Mercy?"

"Me? A miss mercy?! No way!" Lily yelled. She swore to herself she would never become a miss mercy. And she knew something was up. Ellie wanted to be her friend...the night after she made out with her boyfriend? Hmm...

"Oh, come on...it'll be fun!" Shellie suggested.

"Yeah! We have parties every Friday night! And, we get all the football players! We also get extentions on our homework assignments!" Kellie added.

Allie placed her index finger over her bottom lip, and looked Lily over. "Let's see," she began, examining her. "We'll need to change your outfit...and you'll need to become a cheerleader! Also, drop the whole 'rebel without a cause' routine. You're not fooling anyone."

"Me?! A cheerleader! Ew! Im sorry, guys! I don't want to be a Miss Mercy!" Lily nearly screamed.

"Why not, Lilian?" Ellie said shyly, stepping out from behind Shellie, holding a pair of scissors. "Afraid something _bad_ might happen to you? Maybe you'll be soooo preoccupied with fashion tips, and seventeen magazine, that you'll forget about school and flunk phys-ed? Or maybe...you're boyfriend will dump you for his old best friend."

Now Lily knew what was going on. Revenge. She knew it was coming.

"Ellie, how'd you find out?" Lily asked, scared of what might happen. Allie backed away from Lily, and went to stand by her three friends.

"Oliver tells me everything," Ellie replied, stroking the scissors with her fingers. "he hasn't left a single thing out." Ellie concluded.

"Wha-what are you doing with those scissors?" Lily asked, her voice quivering.

"You like you're hair, dont you, Lily?"

"Y-y-yeah;" Lily answered.

Ellie took some of it in her hand. "Would you like it if some of it was tragically snipped off?"

Lily closed her eyes. "Please," she whispered. "Don't; Im sorry."

Ellie was about to cut the strands of hair, when they heard Oliver yell.

"Baby?!" Ellie yelled, dropping the scissors, and running down the other hallway.

"Oliver," Lily whispered, following her, but was stopped by Allie's hand on her chest, then them walking ahead of her. You see, NOBODY leads Queen Mercy. Queen Mercy leads everybody.

Ellie rushed to the scene, then squated down where Oliver had just been punched, and was now laying on the floor, lifting his head up, while Ellie rubbed it. "Are you okay, honey?" She repeated over and over again.

Lily rushed over to James. "James Kent! What did you do?!"

James was mouthing "Ow," while shaking his hand in pain. Lily ran over to Oliver. She leaned over him. "Oliver, are you alright?"

Ellie bawled her eyes, then knew what she had to do. Jealousy. The only way to get her boyfriend back. "Excuse me," Ellie smiled evil-ly, and leaned down to kiss Oliver pationately on the lips.

Allie gasped. "Aww, adorable, isn't it, girls?"

Shellie smiled, and smacked her lips. "Young love!"

Kellie grinned, and cocked her head. "Absolutely incredible!"

Allie snapped her fingers (with fake nails I might add), and Kellie reached into her purse, only to put a digital camera into Allie's already-opened hand.

She held it up to the view of Ellie and Oliver's deep kiss, then snapped the shot. She showed the picture to Lily. "Won't this look lovely in the school yearbook?"

The three girls giggled, while Ellie and Oliver broke apart.

Lily guessed she got what she deserved, but it still hurt. She couldn't let them see her cry. It was one thing to let her best friend see her cry, but for the most popular kids in school, it hurt like hell. She didn't care there was only a few more classes; she had to leave NOW! And that's what she did. She took off, as fast as she could; avoiding everyone.

Ellie walked over to her "girls" and did a high five with Allie, then crossed her arms. Oliver stood up, continuously massaging his head. "El, why'd you do that?" He asked, getting irratated.

Ellie scoffed. "Oh, please. You can't possibly like HER more than ME! I mean, look at me. Im drop-dead gorgeous!"

Allie smiled. "Oh, hun, you have a little peice of cheese stuck to the bottom of your eye, give it a sec, and look up!"

Ellie blinked, then looked up, while Allie dotted a hankercheif Kellie handed her on her toungue and wiped away the cheese crumb. "There, now you're gorgeous! Continue!" She waved the hankercheif toward Oliver, then placed it inside her fancy sequin purse.

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but Ellie, I do. Okay? I'd like her ten times more than I'd ever like you. I mean, don't get me wrong, you're the best thing to happen to me since 90210 got cancelled, but..."

Shellie gasped.

"What?" Allie asked.

"My uncle stared in that show!"

"No, Shellie, you're thinking of Cops." Kellie answered.

"Then...who stared in 90210?" Shellie asked cluelessly.

"Luke Perry!" Kellie jumped, and grinned.

Oliver rolled his eyes again. "Can we stop this conversation, please?!"

Ellie whined, "What does she have that I don't have?! I mean, her boobs are way smaller than mine!"

"At least she didn't have to get implants!" Oliver said, before taking off to chase Lily.

Ellie covered her mouth with one hand, "Ugh! Can you believe him?!"

"Look at it this way...you had to spend two hundred dollars for implants and she didn't even get any!" Shellie said supportingly.

Allie glared at her. "Shellie, that's not a good thing."

"Oh. My mom says it is!"

"Just come on!" Allie grabbed Shellie's wrist, and the four girls stomped their way to class.

**_Later That Night...  
8:22pm_**

"Mom, when are you coming home?"

Lily was on the phone with her mother.

"I don't care if the car's dead. Take a bus, I need to talk to you!"

She flopped herself onto her bed. "Fine, I'll see you in three days."

She clicked the button, and looked over at Duchess, who was lying in her pink doggy-bed. "Well, Duchess, I guess it's just you and me until Friday."

Duchess whimpered.

Lily layed herself down onto the bed, and groaned. She heard a clump outside her window, then sat up.

"Hello? Who's there?"

* * *

**A/N-There's a great place to stop, dontcha think? Anyway, I'll update soon, I promise! But, you know what you have to do first! REVIEW!**

**Four reviews will get chapter five up tomorrow.**

**Any less, you'll have to wait until Saturday. Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Bri**


	5. Acceptance

**CHAPTER FIVE**

_"Acceptance"_

**DISCLAIMER- I dont own anything exept the mercies, james, and duchess :)**

_**IMPORTANT COMMENT- WE'RE BASICALLY JUST GOING TO SKIP EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED AT THE VERY LAST POINT IN THE LAST CHAPTER. MEANING: LILY NEVER CALLED HER MOM, AND NO ONE WAS AT THE WINDOW. ALSO, I ADDED NEW PICTURES ON MY PROFILE OF ALLIE AND SHELLIE!!! BE SURE TO CHECK THAT OUT! IT'S NEW ACTRESSES!**_

**A/N-This chapter focuses on Shellie Kayman, a bitchy girl, who's not so bitchy...

* * *

_"Acceptance"__

* * *

_**

**_Thursday, October 11  
6:15 am_**

...BEEP BEEP BEEP...

Allie Einerson's alarm clock beeped her out of her dream. She pulled the pink, fuzzy sleeping mask off of her eyes, sat up in her bed, and stretched her arms above her head. Her younger sister, Genette, who's fourteen, waddled into her room. "G'morning, sis. Momma wants you up now."

Allie rolled her eyes. "Good morning, Gennie. Can you tell mom I don't want to go to school today?"

Genette crossed her arms. "And your excuse this morning would be...?

Allie bit her lip to think for a moment. "Tell her...tell her I ran out of tampons...and I need to stay home so blood doesnt ruin the...shiny new floors!"

"And you really think she's gonna buy that?" Genette hissed.

"No, but it's worth a shot. Just tell her I don't feel well."

"Nice try, that was last week's excuse. You can't have the flu two weeks in a row. Sorry, babe. You're getting up!" The fourteen year old smart-mouthed, turning on her heel and leaving the room.

"Ugh, I hate that kid." Allie groaned. "But I've taught her well!" She bragged to herself, just as her computer dinged.

"New Video Podcast Request" The big button on her screen said.

She pranced over and clicked "accept", as her best friend Ellie appeared. "Hey, chickie. Get the girls." The overly-extatic brunette smiled.

Allie clicked on her other best friends, Shellie and Kellie, who appeared instantly.

Shellie yawned. "I was sleeping. Y'know, you could wait until I'm fully woken up before we podcast ourselves."

Kellie looked at her screen. "Shut up, Shell. You're lucky to even be a miss mercy."

"Very good, Kellie." Allie smiled. "You've the true meaning of being a miss mercy."

"What's that?" Ellie asked.

"Making other people feel bad." Allie continued.

The Beverly Hills 90210 wanna-bes laughed.

"So...what're we gonna do to Truscott now that she's stolen Ellie's guy?" A curious Kellie asked each of her friends, parted in four different windows on her computer screen. As well as everyone else's.

"Hmm...good question." Allie retorted, wandering her eyes to the ceiling.

"Haven't we already tried everything? Jealousy, threatening, lying..." Shellie offered her opinion, then added. "Maybe we should just give the girl a break."

"Ugh, are you listening to this, Al?!" Ellie screamed after rolling her eyes.

Allie gasped. "It's like you don't know us at all! Shellie Rachel-Marie Kayman, we are hereby putting you on Mercie probation!"

The three opposite girls of Shellie clapped in synch once.

"As punishment, you are being booted off this podcast." Allie added, clicking Shellie's window's "X" button. The two other girls did the same.

"There, now let's plan everything." Ellie smiled evily.

* * *

**_8:19 am_**

_Shellie's POV_

I wasn't exactly kicked out of The Mercies, more like "Put on hold". It happens to everyone now and then. I don't have much against Truscott...I mean Lily. She's actually pretty cool. I wanted to be her friend before, but then I joined The Mercies, and I guess I just...stopped wanting to hang out with people in my own clique. Yep, I used to be a skater girl. I know, shocking right? I never really hung out with Lily, though. She was just some girl I went to school with. Then she and her friend Miley became the number one enimees of The Mercies, and I couldn't like them anymore. I never actually liked them, though...I just never really hated them, either.

Anyways, at school...

I shut my books into my locker and spun around to see Allie.

"Hey, Shellie. New sweater? You weren't wearing it this morning!" She gazed at the new sweater my mom bought me.

"Nice to see you're talking to me," I rolled my eyes, turning back to my locker.

Allie leaned herself against the locker next to mine and sighed. "Look, Im sorry, Shell. What do you expect? You tried to change our plans."

"You need to leave the girl alone. You really do." I said, shutting my locker, giving her a pissed glare, and leaving. This time, she wasn't going to follow me.

I was clutching my books, nearly peircing my skin, and I turned the corner, and ran into a crowd. I slowly walked toward them, just curioustiy as to what was the matter. I walked up to my old friend, Michael to see what was going on.

"Hey, Mikey...whats the matter with everyone?" I asked, gluing my eyes at the scene, trying to stand on my tippies to see.

"Fight," He moaned over the roar of the crowd.

"Huh?" I asked, leaning in closer.

"Fight," He repeated, slightly louder.

"What?!" I asked, still unable to hear his word.

"Fight!" He shouted into my ear.

"Oh, who's fight?" I asked, after understanding.

"Lily and James! It's getting good. She slapped him!"

"Michael, you're so unsensitive!" I said, pushing my way to the crowd and into the scene. Every stared at me for a second.

"Oh, what're you staring at, ya big sissies? Ain't like you never seen a popular girl help out a non-popular girl!" I said, before pulling Lily away from James before he hit her. We were in the girl's bathroom now, which was just a few steps from the scene.

"Why'd you do that, Shellie? Don't you hate me?" Lily asked, trying to fix her hair.

"I never _hated_ you, Truscott...I just kinda...lost it for a few years." I replied, after a few hesitation thoughts.

"We could've been friends, Shellie, you and me." She said, forcing a smile.

"I agree." I smiled back.

Silence...

"So, why aren't you with The Mercies?" She asked, putting a small laugh when she said "The Mercies".

"Im on probation." I said, honestly.

"Why?" She asked, raising her eyebrow, and giving me a look so strange it can't be identified.

"I was defending you." I said, honestly again. God, I hate honesty. I'd much rather lie. It's way funner.

She looked at me like I was crazy.

"You're okay, Truscott." I half-smiled, playfully punching her shoulder, and picking up my books. "Just watch that mouth of yours. It can get you in trouble. Oh, and don't expect anything from Oliver. Ellie will haunt you until you die. Trust me." I warned.

She smiled back, and I walked out of the bathroom, the crowd was gone. I was halfway down the hallway when I heard her behind me.

"Hey," It called, as I spun around to see Lily, hanging out of the doorway.

"Thanks." She finished, smiling.

I winked at her. I didn't feel it was right to talk to her...just yet.

_Lily's POV_

Shellie Kayman. I don't remember much about her, just passing her in the hallways. Once she hit high school...it became a blur. We were never friends, but she is really pretty, and she is really cool. Maybe we can become friends. I never expected the fight to happen. I just went to school that day after leaving with the fact of kissing Oliver. I came through my front door and tossed my keys onto the counter. Duchess usually comes barking down the stairs at this point, today she didn't.

"Duchess?" I asked. No barks.

"Duchess?" I asked louder, searching the living room.

"Duchess?!" I yelled, getting worried.

I frantically searched upstairs and downstairs. My little pookie puppy was nowhere!

"Duchess!" I yelled, one last time.

At this point, I was freaking out. I clamped myself down on the bed, tired of searching, and upset. I began crying, until my hand hit something. A note. I picked it up.

_Oh no..._

* * *

**The End...well for that chapter...Anyway, I thought I'd put a little something from Shellie in here. Just to explain that her character isn't a bitch like the other three. Also, in case you didn't read it, I put new pictures up of** **Allie and Shellie. Both are different actresses. Okay, well review please, it makes me so happy. And it'll get you to what the note said faster. :)**


End file.
